


Insatiable

by pretense



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The use and abuse of sweets. Alternately: That one time Noiz tries to be subtle and Koujaku tries too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outfitted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610265) by [pretense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense). 



> Prequel to [this old thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4610265)

**(1)**

Noiz likes his sweets, likes how you can just pour chocolate over anything and call it dessert. He discovered choco-coated potato chips some time ago and the salty-sweet combination sent his tastebuds to heaven. His boyfriend, though? Not a big fan.

Still, Noiz knows that Koujaku doesn’t really  _ hate  _ chocolate; mostly (if not  _ solely _ ) because the man had gotten used to dealing with loads of it during Valentine’s.

Koujaku, when asked, doesn’t really have any particular likes - milk choco, dark, white, with nuts, whatever. He prefers spicy food over sweets but… well… sweets do have their own advantage. Like being fed to him mouth to mouth.

Noiz’ tongue swipes off the smear of chocolate on his lips, hooded eyes alight with something like success.The piece of choco melts in Koujaku’s mouth, sugar sprinkles adding a crunch as he savors the taste.

The sun is low and the city sounds are dwindling to a hush.

There’s an amused curl right by the corner of Koujaku’s lips that tells Noiz he’s got the greenlight to continue.

“Do you like them?” Noiz asks, having unwrapped another piece. He pushes the white chocolate bonbon into the waiting mouth, watching with bated breath as the pink tip of Koujaku’s tongue teases his fingers.

“They’re very nice,” Koujaku admits, savoring the milky taste. “But I’d really enjoy them more if I know what they’re for~”

A pale flush rises over Noiz’ cheeks. “It’s my birthday.”

The broom Koujaku was using to sweep the floor falls down with a clatter but Noiz couldn’t be bothered to check. Koujaku’s face is draining of color, eyes wide and panicked.

“ _ Khhkak-- ack! _ ”

Noiz comes closer but Koujaku backs away, holding up a palm to tell him not to come near. With surprising awareness, Koujaku makes a fist with his other hand and thumps his own chest. Hard. Three consecutive thwacks seem to do it.

Unable to do anything but stare, Noiz watches worriedly as Koujaku’s brows knit together, both hands now covering his mouth. He expects the man to spit out the bonbon but instead, Koujaku takes calming breaths, chews, and swallows.

“Don’t surprise me like that!” Koujaku wheezes once he has regained composure.

Hearing that tone, Noiz doesn’t dare come closer. “I just thought it was appropriate to share…” he mumbles, looking down at his feet. “Or something”

Another pair of slippers come into his view. Koujaku has stepped up, sounding a lot less exasperated. “Is that how you always celebrate your birthday? Nearly sending someone to the E.R.?”

Noiz smiles a little, recognizing the jest, but he still can’t quite form a smile. “I don't…”

“Huh?”

“I don't usually celebrate my birthday.”

The stretched silence is punctuated by the crunch of plastic, Noiz’ fist clenches around the candy bag.

“Y-You're kidding.”

Awkward shuffling. Noiz turns away without a word, heading for the kitchen to stuff the sweets in the fridge but Koujaku catches his hand.

“Sorry.” His voice soft as his grip is tight. “I didn't mean to offend you.”

“...”   
“Noiz?”

He turns his head just enough to be able to see Koujaku in his periphery.

Koujaku gathers Noiz into his arms, relieved when the younger man doesn’t resist. He leads them over to the couch, sitting Noiz on his lap. Koujaku treats him to a kind smile, apologetic and adoring in turn.

Noiz bows his head when Koujaku reaches for his face, a second later the shadow over his eyes disappear; his beanie had been pulled off. No hiding, then. Noiz stalls for more time by trying up the candy bag, holding it against his front to serve as a buffer.

Deft hands card through matted blond hair, fluffing it up. Koujaku thinks of whether it’s too soon to give Noiz a haircut again when a sigh lets him know his lover is ready.

“One of the tutors brought me a cupcake once,” Noiz relays, picking his words. “And my brother… He would slip birthday cards under the door slat.” His lips hitch up briefly. “But other than that, it's pretty dull to celebrate birthdays in a locked room.”

Lips pursed, Koujaku can still taste the chocolate from earlier. “But... What about after?”

Noiz scoffs. “Please.”

Not even Ruff Rabbit knows when Noiz' birthday is; it’s information he doesn’t deem relevant to share.

“That's a real shame.”

“Why?”

Koujaku almost always celebrates his birthday with Benishigure. Mizuki rents them his bar for the night and it's usually a wild party. “It’s time for fun.”

“Fun,” Noiz echoes flatly.

“Mm-hm.“ Koujaku finds the bag of chocos between them. “We could still do something fun…”

“Like what?”

“Depends on whether you still have plans for those sweets.”

 

**(2)**

Koujaku has his sleeves tied back, apron over his kimono, watching succulent pork cuts sizzle over the stove.

"Taste this."

He takes his eyes off the pan, finding a finger in his face and a dollop of cream at its tip. Just beyond the appendage is Noiz, wearing an apron to match Koujaku's. Taking the digit into his mouth and licking it clean, Koujaku hums. "Mm, too much garlic? Add some hon-dashi to balance it out."

"Okay." Noiz is about to turn back to his work when he catches a whiff of Koujaku's cooking. "That smells good, what is it?"

"Oh this?" Koujaku steps aside to show the red meat taking on a glazed caramel hue. "I actually have no idea. Granny Tae sent it last weekend. It's some kind of braised pork, I guess."

Noiz nods. "It smells... familiar. Delicious."

Koujaku grins. "I'll ask for the recipe so I can make it for you next time."

They continue their dinner preparations with the evening news in the background. Noiz adding small amounts of powder to the mayonnaise mixture until he gets the taste right. Koujaku pauses in the middle of setting down their plates, hearing the report on a road accident.

"Three passengers have been sent to the hospital--"

Noiz looks up as the broadcast is cut short, finding Koujaku with his hand on the radio dial trying to switch stations.

Settling on an easy-listening channel, Koujaku returns to the table with a pacifying expression. "That's not the kind of ambience we need on your birthday dinner."

Noiz is touched by the thoughtfulness, another reminder of how drastically things have changed between them. Changed for the better. He smiles, pouring red iced tea for both of them and dinner commences in peace.

 

Half an hour later finds the couple squished together on the couch with all the lights off. Their sober faces are illuminated by the TV playing a period drama that the both of them have recently gotten invested in. Noiz disentangles himself from Koujaku's as soon as the end credit plays, he stretches out his limbs and his spine, not satisfied until he hears a proper crick.

Beni flies off to switch on the lights and Koujaku turns off the TV. Looking over at Noiz, he pouts. "I can't believe you."

Noiz grins. "You're just really bad at making inferences. Anyone could've seen that coming."

"That was a totally baseless plot point," Koujaku defends. "You'll see , they'll forget about the whole thing by next week."

"Sure, they will." Noiz gets up and offers Koujaku a hand. Together, they venture back to the kitchen and check on the cooling pan in the middle of the table. "Was it really necessary to melt them all down?"

"Yes."

" _ All _ of them?"

"You're overreacting, I only took the same-flavored sweets," Koujaku says, lifting the lid off the pot and scooping out a bit using a nearby spoon. He licks off half then offers the rest to Noiz. "Good, yea?"

"Mmmm~" Noiz nods with the spoon still in his mouth and Koujaku pulls it out, chuckling.

"You should probably get ready," he advises, using his free hand to grip Noiz' chin as he leans in. Koujaku's tongue slips out, picking off the smudge of chocolate at the corner of Noiz' lips. "I've got a special gift for you..."

"Oh really?" Short blond brows lift in amusement as Noiz pulls away. "And I'm guessing it has something to do with the chocolate  _ I  _ bought and you melted down?"

"Hey, there's only so much i can do after finding out it’s your birthday at the last minute."

"That's why I said it's no big deal."

"And that's why I decided you need to be punished."

The lusty undertone is unmistakable, Noiz steps into Koujaku's space, fingers finding the parting of his robe. "You mean taking away my candies wasn't enough?"

"Not even close." Koujaku plucks Noiz' hand off his clothes, kissing the back of it. "Trust me on this. You'd best clean up."

 

**(3)**

Noiz enters the bedroom with careful footsteps, door sliding shut behind him. It's the definite click of the lock that makes Koujaku's attention swivel away from the bed and towards his boyfriend.

Koujaku breathes in deep, acutely aware of the new fragrance in the air. "Did you use that new body scrub?"

"I did." Noiz steps closer, allowing Koujaku to smell him.

"It suits you," Koujaku murmurs, nose buried into damp strawberry blond hair. "This, too," he adds, feeling the cool-smooth texture of the satin bathrobe covering his boyfriend's smaller frame. "You should wear it more often~" Hands follow the sloping outline of Noiz' body, drawing him closer.

Leaning up to deliver a kiss, Noiz anchors his hands on Koujaku's bare chest. A contented purr rumbles and neither of them is sure who made the sound, too busy in their liplock to notice such trivialities. Noiz can’t feel the calloused palms groping his ass, but he been held in this position enough times to know. "Aren't you excited..."

"But of course~" Koujaku takes Noiz' hand and leads him towards the bed; all his paraphernalia are neatly laid out on the bedside table. "Birthday sex is statistically 100% better than regular sex."

"Oh really." Noiz' tone spells out his disbelief but the expression on him reads pleasant surprise. He dips a finger into the bowl of melted chocolate, bringing it to his lips only to be stopped. Koujaku derails its path with an unrelenting grip, licking the chocolate off with a smug grin. Noiz is not amused. "Hey."

"I told you this is a punishment. You're not getting any sweets."

"So much for enjoying birthday sex," Noiz grumbles.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Finish wha--"

Koujaku kisses him, delivering the melted chocolate right into Noiz' mouth. An audible groan rises from the blond, wracked by pleasant shivers as he tastes unrestrained desire.

It's harder to pull back with Noiz' tongue wrapped around his own but Koujaku manages, grinning triumphantly when he does. "You're not getting any sweets," he repeats in a voice rougher than before. "Unless I feed it to you."

That may have just been the most inefficient punishment in existence but Noiz, for once, chooses not to question it. He cocks his head instead, seemingly going over the proposition until a smirk stretches his lips. "Then punish me."

There's no mistaking the eagerness in those bright green eyes so Koujaku dives right in. He tugs at the ribbon holding Noiz' robe together and the entire thing slides right off, pooling at the blond's feet to reveal his stark nakedness. Koujaku swallows thickly.

"My, my," Noiz croons, looping his arms around Koujaku's neck and drawing close to whisper. "Got a little tongue-tied now?"

Koujaku stiffens as Noiz presses ever closer, practically grinding against his leg in all his hairless glory. "You..." Koujaku’s hand dips low, meeting with the velvety smoothness and the cold metal bumps of his boyfriend's bare sex. "You're being very naughty right now..."

Noiz nips at Koujaku's chin, playful. "Tell me something I don't know."

Koujaku succumbs, mouth slotting over Noiz' before he could spew out any more teasing. Noiz kisses him eagerly, peripherally aware of the other's exploration of his privates. Koujaku still thinks it odd, touching another man's junk -- especially one as decorated as Noiz' -- but his body is reacting naturally to it. Feeling the weight and warmth of Noiz' cock sparks his own arousal, it's almost ludicrous that simple touching could kickstart his libido but it does. 

Noiz bites on Koujaku's lower lip, chewing the pliant tissue, bodies pressed chest to chest. “What's taking you so long?" His kisses move south, under the strong jawline. "Doubting if you can deliver?"

The column of his throat vibrates with the chuckle that slips out. It is quickly followed by a low moan when Noiz' teeth graze along his jugular, a hint of impatience in the nip he poses at the Adam's apple. "You're being very distracting," Koujaku breathes out, heated gaze capturing green irises as his hand squeezes around Noiz' pierced member.

That gets Noiz to stop, eyelids falling to half-mast as he surveys the older man's face. "Am I supposed to leave you in control then?"

Koujaku considers this, kissing Noiz languidly as he turns the idea over in his head. Fingers twine his hair around as Noiz presses closer, demanding more contact, more friction, more more  _ more _ . "Alright!" Koujaku wrests his mouth away, panting, eyes dark with lust. "You, lay down. Spread eagle."

Noiz bites down on his lip to contain his excitement, backing the few short steps until the back of his knees hit the bed. He falls back, rolling naked over the smooth sheets until he's positioned at the very center of the mattress.

Koujaku joins him a minute later, silk ropes in hand. He takes Noiz' right hand and kisses the palm, the wrist, rubbing the skin around it before looping black cloth around it. Planting a kiss to Noiz' lips as he crosses over to the other side, Koujaku does the same thing to Noiz' left hand, securing the other end of the silk rope to the headboard. "Too tight?" he asks, routine.

Noiz tests out their give, gripping the ropes to help himself shift up on the pillows. "They're fine." Koujaku helpfully stacks up the pillows against his back and Noiz thanks him with a kiss. Noiz looks completely at ease, watching him with a half-lidded gaze that barely conceals his excitement.

"How old are you again?" Koujaku’s light tone betraying nothing of the hunger within.

A peal of laughter comes from the blond. "I was already legal when you fucked me the first time."

"That doesn't answer my question, Noiz," Koujaku replies, though his irritation is minimal.

Noiz is pouting but he answers anyway, "I'm twenty."

"Twenty." Koujaku nods to himself, reaching for the bowl of melted chocolate. Dipping a finger into the mix, Koujaku positions himself between Noiz' legs. "Tongue, please."

Short brows raise at the demand but Noiz complies, sticking out his pierced tongue. "Aaahh."

Koujaku marks a single stripe across the wet muscle, savoring the confused arch of Noiz’ expression briefly before pressing on. The creamy sweetness of the chocolate melts between the hot slide of tongues. Bright green eyes are consumed by dark pupils dilating. He spreads the chocolate between them, slurping up the incomparable taste, teasing the underside of Noiz’ tongue and tugging at his piercing just to feel him squirm. Saliva drips, bare chests rise and fall, Koujaku counts "One" as he slips away from Noiz' mouth.

Noiz is still breathless when Koujaku paints a new mark along his jawline. Teeth dig into the bony flesh as Koujaku scrapes off the melted chocolate. By the third marking -- three stripes under his jaw, one crossing over his Adam's apple -- Noiz pretty much gets the idea. Pleased moans bubble from his throat, hands wringing the silk cloths keeping his arms stretched out.”Mmmhhng~”

The kanji gets more complicated as they reach higher numbers, sticky strokes painted on the canvas of Noiz' skin. Koujaku suckles on number five at his elbow, the palm of his hand cradles the number seven. He marks teeth around hardened nipples for number nine, number twelve laid over the jut of Noiz' hipbone. Noiz' cock is half-hard by the time Koujaku writes out number sixteen inside his thigh, shortly replacing it with a slick red bruise the size of his mouth.

Noiz whimpers, a high-pitched keening noise that gets a responding groan. Koujaku maintains eye contact as he does the next number, Noiz’ dick twitching not too far from his spot; it’s nigh impossible to resist just going for it. Noiz can see the struggle in those lust-filled eyes. His body is littered with love bites, angry red and others purpling, one for every year of his life. Trust Koujaku to be so sentimental and kinky at the same time and Noiz loves that.

 

**(4)**

"You know, we didn't even get you a birthday cake," Koujaku muses, swirling his finger inside the bowl.

"What for?" is Noiz' breathless retort, watching Koujaku smear chocolate along his calf. "I'm fairly certain --  _ ah! _ " A sharp bite punctures his skin, toes curling as Koujaku cleans off his own writing. "--there's something better than candles here-- _ unf _ " The flat of a wide tongue licks over reddened skin. "--for me to blow."

"Mm, there’s a thought." Koujaku licks off smudged chocolate from the corner of his mouth, newly-dipped digits already gliding over the arch of Noiz' opposite foot. He completes the penultimate mark in four strokes. "Guess I haven’t been sharing your precious chocolates fairly, huh?"

A foot fetish is the last thing Noiz expects to discover that night but watching Koujaku get intimate with his right foot swayed him soon enough.

"Ahh~ I was hoping you'd be at least a little bit ticklish..." Koujaku pouts, thumbing off the last bit of chocolate from the instep.

Noiz regards him with an indulgent smile, using his foot to caress those chiseled cheeks. "Too bad," he licks his lips, tasting sweat and missing the sweetness of Koujaku’s kiss. "But we've already counted to twenty.”

"That doesn’t mean I’m done," Koujaku quips.

“You better not be.”

Seeing that playful expression makes Koujaku laugh. This earns him at pinch on his jaw, courtesy of Noiz’ toes.He pulls away from the feeble grip, still chuckling.

“No more candies for you,” Noiz grumbles, reaching out so he can hook his foot at the back of Koujaku’s neck.

“Ah, don’t be stingy now.” Koujaku rests his cheek on the foreleg hitched on his shoulder. “I rather enjoyed the chocolate.” Fingers skim further down Noiz’ leg, marvelling at their smoothness, inevitably leading his gaze down to Noiz’ crotch. He has an enviable girth, even at half mast, flushed red and clean shaven, the unorthodox piercings make it all the more enticing.

“Heh, are you drooling, old man?”

A poke on his other cheek gets Koujaku’s attention. When he realizes it’s Noiz’ other foot (but of course, he did tie up both arms) he swats it away.

“Don’t  _ you _ be stingy now,” Noiz echoes at him, using the foot round Koujaku’s neck to nudge him closer. He places the other one in the middle of Koujaku’s chest, smirking at the confused look it draws from the older man. “Say, Koujaku…”

The foot en pointe at his sternum drags down, setting fire to his skin like a match being struck. Koujaku swallows a whimper when the toes stop just below his navel.

“When do I get a taste?” Noiz posits innocently, digging his heel into the wet patch on Koujaku’s sweatpants.

A sharp inhale and his body goes stiff, Koujaku lets it out in a groan as Noiz moves his foot lower, covering the prominent bulge. The pressure on his cock gets his skin prickling, the friction against cotton material impossible to resist. Noiz grounds his foot some more, insistent, and Koujaku shudders, grinding back. His balls are getting squashed and he really shouldn’t be enjoying this at all. A spurt of precum splatters on the inside of his pants.

“Maybe,” he grits out, placing a hand on Noiz’ knee to stall him. “You’re forgetting… this is your punishment.”

Noiz blinks. That.... Huh. His foot pauses. Koujaku takes the moment of standstill to ease off the offending appendage.

“So you did forget,” Koujaku says once he’s regained his breath. A cocky smirk gracing his handsome face. “Heh, you are growing old~”

“Why you--” Noiz’ flustered expression turns comic in his failed attempt to get at Koujaku. His arms remain held up over his head. Noiz tsk’s at the silk restraints.

“Relax, Noiz.”

Koujaku’s voice sounds closer, the husky drawl of his name makes Noiz’ breath catch. When he looks down, Koujaku is right between his legs, the bowl of chocolates in one hand and the other dipped inside mixing what’s left.

“Do you mind if I...?” Koujaku waits to meet Noiz’ eyes before dropping his gaze, making his intentions clear.

It’s not normal for his insides his feel so hot, even the short bursts of air that leave his mouth are scorching. This fever that seeps down to his bones… Noiz wants to be rid of it. He nods.

Koujaku tucks a grin into the corner of his mouth and sets to work. Crisscrossing stripes are laid over Noiz’ dick, melted chocolate running down the sides, dripping to his groin and mixing with sweat and precum. A bead forms at the tip as Koujaku dabs some chocolate round the crown. He swipes it away with a sticky finger and sucks it clean.

Noiz groans, arousal pulsing through his veins. His mouth feels empty… lonely. “Hey,” he calls to Koujaku who got off the bed to set the bowl away. “Give me those.”

“Give you what?” Koujaku tilts his head, concerned.

“Your fingers. ‘S not fair that you get to eat all the chocolates.”

“Is that so?” Koujaku sits himself by Noiz’ side, smearing some excess chocolates over Noiz’ upper lip. “How about this?”

The chocolate is cleaned off in one lick. “More,” Noiz demands.

Amused, Koujaku traces the seam of his lips with his pointing finger, unsurprised when Noiz’ tongue darts out and sucks it in. One finger becomes two and Koujaku shivers when the dextrous tongue kneads at the space between them. “So lewd,” he breathes as Noiz pulls back, revealing two slick fingers. His cock throbs when Noiz takes in a third finger, his thumb. His cries are muffled when Koujaku drags his nails over and under his tongue, catching on the piercing and pulling.

Koujaku swallows hard, fingers freed at last. Noiz wears a satisfied smirk, his accomplishment clear on the straining erection in Koujaku’s sweatpants. It’s so, so tempting to just shove his dick into that infernal mouth. Instead, Koujaku leans down and occupies it with a kiss, chasing what shallow breaths Noiz manages in between each press. “Love your mouth,” he brands the words at its corner, nose smushed against Noiz’ cheek.

Noiz trembles, laughing. “Stop telling me to shut up, then.”

“Hmm.” Koujaku makes a noncommittal sound, pushing back his bangs so he could look at Noiz. “I was going to blow you… but then you had to be so distracting…”

“Are you really complaining about that?” Noiz asks with a huff.

“I am~” Koujaku pouts, pushing himself up so they could see eye to eye. “I know you’re not completely hard yet. And I want to make this special, to make up, but…”

Noiz searches that honest gaze. “But what?”

“When I look at it, I can’t help thinking of those banana pastries.”

“What pastries?”

“They’re pretty popular in the mainland. Tasty. Around this big.” Koujaku makes an estimate with his thumb and pointing finger.

“That’s not big at all,” Noiz cries, sounding offended amidst his chuckling. “You can’t seriously compare--”

“What I’m  _ saying _ ,” Koujaku cuts him off before he goes on a tangent. “Is that there’s a change of plans.”

“And how?”

To answer, Koujaku pecks his lips then stands to shuck off his sweatpants. His cock springs free, its foreskin retracted to reveal a veined tip, his balls hanging heavy. 

Noiz bites down at the corner of his lips, snake bite piercings jutting out. “I like this change of plans.”

“Of course you do.” Koujaku hops back on the bed between Noiz’ legs. “See. It really looks like a Tokyo Banana.” He shuffles closer, lifting Noiz’ rear and putting a pillow underneath. Lining up their cocks, Koujaku wraps his hand around both, whimpering at the feel of those metal studs.

 

**(5)**

It’s a tight squeeze with blunt fingernails dragging over his length. Noiz watches, mesmerized as Koujaku works them together, sparking a flame deep in his belly, his cock aching in the most delicious way. Their precum mixes with the melted chocolate in a sticky swirl that Koujaku gathers aplenty, rubbing it back on their dicks for lubrication. Noiz ruts against him, helping the process, every guttural moan lancing through his body until he couldn’t take any more foreplay.

“Koujaku  _ hah  _ fuck me already.” He extends his other leg, exposing himself. Koujaku’s gaze flicks down, breathing open-mouthed. His hand squeezes at the head of their cocks, hips sliding deliberately slow leaving Noiz to choke, gasping. “A-Aahn-- _ now _ .”

Seeing Noiz like that - lost in pleasure, infected with the same lust that has his own blood boiling - it makes Koujaku’s chest burn; an unquenchable fever that has sweat breaking out of every pore. Looking over his handiwork, Koujaku feels the beast inside growl, possessive of the feast laid out before him. “Not yet.”

Groaning, Noiz arches his back off the mattress, legs spread wide, prostrating himself just to get his fill of Koujaku - his touch, his cock, anything, everything. A pitiful whine, “Why not?”

Ahhh, it’s really bad how that image gets Koujaku’s whole body throbbing. “Because,” he states, getting up on his knees and trailing scarred fingers over the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Noiz’ eyes follow the motion, hungry.

“This looks pretty dirty, don’t you think?”

“I don’t care.”

“Ah, but I do.” Koujaku murmurs sweetly. “Much as I want to pound that sweet ass already, shoving chocolate up there doesn’t really spell hygienic.” Noiz opens his mouth to retort but the heady look in red eyes deters him. “Do you want to help me clean up?”

Before Noiz even knows that he nodded, Koujaku has moved up to his chest, legs propped themselves on either side.

“Noiz?”

Hearing his name in that sultry baritone gets what functioning nerves he has bursting like fireworks. Koujaku’s scent, his musk is mixed with an aromatic sweetness. Chocolate. Noiz breathes, heavy lidded eyes looking up at Koujaku as his mouth drops open. Sweet, tangy, hot, heavy. Koujaku looks absolutely debauched, his perfect mouth agape and salivating, feeding his dick to an equally ravenous mouth. Noiz moans around the engorged prick, slurping and licking at every place he could get until the taste is all but seared onto his tongue.

Koujaku moves in shallow thrusts, relishing the vibrations of muffled moans. Drawing back, he scoops up his balls, rolling them in his palm in a bid to damper his impending release. “Are you cleaning me up good?” 

“Ye-Yes,” Noiz murmurs, all of a sudden unused to having his mouth unoccupied. “Please.” He chases the slick manhood, latching to its side and sucking.

Ah, how is Koujaku supposed to resist?

This texture, this heat, the weight of Koujaku’s sex pushing at the back of his throat, their connection. Noiz swallows around the shaft, hearing Koujaku hiss and groan from above. All too soon Koujaku is retreating again, putting a hand on Noiz’ cheek to shush him before he can protest.

“Thanks, love.” Koujaku cleans off a dribble of spit from Noiz’ chin, enjoying the flush of color that warms his cheeks. “You okay?”

“Mm.” Noiz takes a second to close his eyes and assess. “I’m good.”

A kiss on the cheek. “Good.” Koujaku grabs the bottle of lube from the bedside table and coats his fingers, moving back to his spot between Noiz’ legs. “As much as I love your mouth...”

Noiz makes a sound that might have been a scoff.

“I still prefer filling you up down here.” Koujaku slips the first knuckle into Noiz’ ass, twisting it around to ease in the rest. He worms his way deeper, watching Noiz carefully for any sign of discomfort. “I mean, I love hearing you say my name.”  Noiz’ breath hitches as one digit pushes in to the hilt, Noiz’ ass clenching around it and sucking it deeper. Koujaku twists and shoves, loosening up the path. Two fingers scissor in, expertly feeling for Noiz’ prostate. “And when you’re being demanding--”

“ _ Hnghh _ right there!”

“Like that,” Koujaku gleefully points out, thrusting his fingers in quick successions. “Love all the little noises you make.”

 

**(6)**

“ _ Ah- ahhh _ , Koujaku, no more...” Noiz’ hands twist in their restraints, the strain finally registering to his sore arms. “No more teasing…  _ Nngh-ah _ I-I want you...”

“You got me.” Koujaku’s movements slow to a halt, extracting his fingers from the loosened orifice. He breathes in the sapid smell of sex, tossing the lube bottle away after coating his member.

“ _ Mmhah _ …” It’s hard to breathe with the way Koujaku looks at him. Noiz’ heart is thundering in his chest, the anticipation leaving his mouth dry and wanting even as his skin is soaked with sweat. A nod and Koujaku is hoisting him up by the hips, body nearly folded in half as Koujaku bears down on him, sinking deep.

“Rrghh.”

A bead of sweat slides down the ridges between furrowed brows. Noiz wants to catch it with his tongue, fascinated with the sight of Koujaku stripped to his bare instincts. The slam of hips to his bottom resounds loudly but the feel of it is slow to reach him, he wraps a leg around Koujaku’s waist urging him closer.

“Ngha… Koujaku…”

“Here… put that here...” Koujaku guides his leg higher, the knee crossing over his clavicle. He paces himself until he’s fully sheathed, Noiz’ walls contracting hot all around him, every grind a pure dose of pleasure.

His cock hangs parallel to his torso, leaking as his insides start to sting. Artless splatters paint his stomach, glazing over numerous love bites on their way up his chest. Koujaku must have noticed him staring, as well as his futile attempts to loosen the ropes that bind him, for a calloused hand wraps around his shaft. With a tight hand pumping him in time to sharp-angled thrusts, Noiz is imbued with sensation that pushes him off the edge.

Pure white bliss, voiceless weightlessness, Noiz squeezes down on Koujaku’s cock as his last anchor to consciousness. He rolls his hips, riding out his climax with Koujaku still buried inside, rocking forceful and erratic.

 

**(7)**

“Noiz… N-Nnyargh hah Noiz…”

Bleary focus clears on Koujaku’s face, flushed red and gasping. It takes a few moments to register that his hips have stopped moving. His shoulders are still heaving but his mouth is set to a satisfied smile.

Noiz licks his lips, tentatively squeezing down on the cock still inside of him. Koujaku jolts to attention, fingers digging into the foreleg that’s anchored on his shoulder.

“Oi.”

“Did you come?”

“Yeah.”

“Plenty?” The sensations are fading again, cooled down from the blistering rush. Noiz wants to hold on to this feeling a little longer.

Koujaku lowers Noiz’ leg, checking the damage. “Ah. It’s overflowing.”

The knowledge makes his heart skip. Noiz takes a deep breath, satisfied. “We should clean up.”

“It’s fine,” Koujaku assures him pulling out and taking in the sight of Noiz laying prone before him, semen trickling from his puckered ass. A knowing smile tells him Noiz doesn’t mind his staring. “I should untie you, though.”

“You should.”

Noiz puts his hands on Koujaku’s face the minute that he’s able, kissing him soundly. He swallows the yelp of surprise, pushing Koujaku onto his back without breaking their liplock. A beat passes before Koujaku decides to participate, low hums and loud smacking pops fill the room for the following minute or so.

Short on air, Koujaku lets out a dizzy little laugh. He cards one hand through Noiz’ hair, the other secured on his waist. “What was that?”

“Not enough kisses,” Noiz says, disproving.

“You’re kidding.” Koujaku deadpanned and Noiz smugly pecks at his nose.

“Nope.”

“I pretty much kissed you  _ everywhere _ .”

“Everywhere?” Noiz raises a pierced brow.

Koujaku smacks his butt for the sass. “Pretty much.”

Noiz stares but doesn’t say anything, eventually tucking his face under Koujaku’s jaw to cuddle.

The hands on his face retreat, one set of fingers graze across his collarbones, Noiz’ warm breath on his neck.

“Thank you.”

Koujaku’s heartbeat kicks up, suddenly hyperaware of their nakedness and all the places they’re pressed close. Skittering fingers make it to the tattoo on his shoulder and he lifts the attached arm, reaching for Noiz with an open palm. Koujaku rubs his thumb over the back of Noiz’ hand, going over his knuckles and squeezing tight before resting their entwined hands on his chest.

 

**(8)**

A steady spray of water washes off the cum sticking to his skin. Noiz wedges fingers between his asscheeks, scrubbing vigorously and even reaching inside to make sure it’s all out. He turns to his front and cleans up some residue chocolate, lathering soap over his cock and its various decorations in particular.

“Come over here when you’re done...”

The instruction echoes in the steamy bathroom. Noiz turns off the shower, grinning as he makes his way to the large tub at the corner. Koujaku is already soaking, arms resting over the ledge, his hair tied up so as not to get wet.

Noiz thinks ‘oops’ when a drop of water splashes on the bridge of his nose. He pushes his bangs away from his forehead and it stays slicked back.

A subtle aroma rises from the bath, the faint fog enveloping Noiz as he slips in, settling on the opposite end. Clear water ripples as he wades towards Koujaku, who looks completely at ease reclining against the bath with his legs spread wide.

Koujaku doesn’t bother opening his eyes, the sloshing bath warns him enough of Noiz’ approach. A second later has him nearly jumping out of his skin at the feel of something clammy latching onto his shoulder. “Whoa - Noiz!” His glare is lost against the clueless look on Noiz, short brows raised and his forehead exposed. “Uh…“

“What?” Noiz asks, his other hand joining the first, lean body mostly submerged save for his shoulders and the curve of his ass. Koujaku has this Look on his face and Noiz remembers being in a similar position before

“I’m…” A cough. Koujaku forces his eyes to meet Noiz’ once more. “I told you not to wet your hair since we’re heading to bed.”

“I didn’t notice.” Noiz offers no real apology, invading Koujaku’s space again, head flopping on his chest, arms set to a loose embrace. Water splashes out the bathtub.

“Yeesh and you used cold water, too.” Koujaku doesn’t jump away this time, putting his own hands on Noiz and turning him around so he can sit against him. “You’ve got goosebumps everywhere.” He extends Noiz’ arms, bracketed by his own; the contrast of lanky appendages to his own tan, muscled arms exceeded by the bold tattoos that mark him. He rubs at the raised skin thoughtfully before folding both their arms in an embrace around Noiz’ middle. “Good thing I made a hot bath.”

“Mm.” Noiz relaxes against him, sinking into the water.

Propping his chin on top of Noiz’ head, Koujaku murmurs, “Remind me to give you a haircut tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your birthday.”

“I don’t need a haircut.”

“But I have to give you  _ something! _ ”

“More sex?” Noiz suggests, tilting his face up and planting a kiss on the underside of Koujaku’s jaw. “You still have to convince me birthday sex is statistically 100% better.”

“Greedy brat.”

“I’d rather not grow old if it means having lousy endurance like you do.”

“Lousy?!” Koujaku pulls away, righteously offended. “Noiz, if you’d told me it was your birthday from the start we could’ve spent the whole day having sex. I’m telling you--” He pauses, noticing the odd glint in Noiz’ eyes. That pushed back hairdo is really distracting. “What?”

“I was just teasing.” Noiz twists his upper body, free arms catching on the bathtub ledge to maintain the position. “You really made it special. This day. A-And, well, I read that birthday celebrants are supposed to make wishes… So… I wish --  _ mmph? _ ”

Koujaku’s finger cuts off the rest, pressed lightly over Noiz’ lips. “You’re not supposed to reveal your birthday wish,” Koujaku tells him seriously. “Or else it won’t come true.”

“Oh.”

“Yep! Right then, I think we’re just about done here. Bedtime~”

They step out of the tub and into their waiting bathrobes. Koujaku dries off Noiz’ hair, muttering about how it could make him sick and even get his hair falling off. Once Koujaku is satisfied, they slip under the sheets and turn the lights off.

Noiz has his eyes closed, waiting for sleep to claim him, the day’s events playing behind his eyelids. Deep and heavy breaths come from Koujaku’s side of the bed; Noiz focuses on it, matching his own air intake and release.

Night sounds filter through the curtained windows, crickets and owls and the rustle of leaves in the breeze.

His brain still running a mile a minute but his eyelids are already heavy. He just needs something… something more. Cracking open an eye, Noiz can see just enough of Koujaku’s outline. The man is sleeping on his side, back turned to Noiz. Carefully, Noiz comes up to him laying a hand on his waist, waiting to be rebuffed. When Koujaku doesn’t budge, Noiz gingerly melds them together, front to back, his face pressing in between Koujaku’s shoulder blades.

“Good night, Koujaku.”

Their breathing still in sync, Noiz finds comfort in Koujaku’s scent being so close. A faint tug lets him know that his hand has been pulled further around the trimmed waist.

“Happy birthday, Noiz.”


	2. Outtakes

**Period dramas**

“Watch out he’s got a knife.”

“He’s not gonna stab--”

“ _ Ohh  _ right through the kidney.”

“I can’t believe he stabbed her!”

“Then he’s gonna frame her brother.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Yes it does.”

“Yeah.”

Noiz and Beni teaming up against him. Koujaku never thought it possible but truth is it happens on a weekly basis on this very couch.

Looking to get someone on his side, Koujaku emails Aoba. He knows Aoba also watches this show with Granny Tae and -- oh see, he replied already.

 

From: Aoba   
Subject: Re: <none>

lol  
she ded

  
**Koujaku’s bathroom, int.**

“And one more thing--”

Whatever that thing is never gets to be revealed as Koujaku narrows his eyes at a clump of bubbles bursting on the water surface.

Noiz blinks at him, innocent.

“Tell me you didn’t just fart in my bathtub.”

“...”

“Noiz!”

“As if that’s the worst thing ever released inside this thing.”

The flush on Koujaku’s face is a dead giveaway.

  
**The perks of adulthood**

“Bwahahaha you forgot your own boyfriend’s birthday?”

“More like I didn’t  _ know-- _ ”

“And-and now--

“Shut it, Mizuki.”

“ _ You  _ got him drunk  _ and then _ lost him in the city? Unbelievable.”

“Are you going to help me look or not?”

“I will hahaha.  _ Whoo _ , I’ll help ya. But,  _ man _ .”

“Well, if you reopened your damn bar already we wouldn’t be having this problem.”

  
**The perks of adulthood, pt. 2**

“Koujaku?”

“YesI’mheredidyoufindhim?”

“Calm down.”

“AobaIcan’tcalmdownuntil--”

“I found him.”

“What…”

“Noiz. I got him.”

“Wha- _ where _ -Is he okay? Where are you? I’m heading over.”

“We’re in the alley behind the junkshop, I --  _ damn it, Noiz, pipe down  _ \--”

“What’s wrong? Aoba? Is he --”

“He’s singing. Loudly. And very off-key.”

“R-Right. Okay. I’ll be there in five minutes. Don’t move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gross


End file.
